Temptation Island: Kyo and Tohru
by Kyolyn
Summary: Shigure buys tickets for Kyo and Tohru to go on the show Temptation Island. Will Kyo be able to tell Tohru his feelings before she is swept away by another man? COMPLETED
1. The News

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please don't go too hard on me!

A/N I don't own fruits basket, cause if I did, Akito would be way meaner…and not a girl.

Kyo scratched his eyes and lay up in bed. He thought he had heard something, but he didn't hear anything now. He glanced over at his clock.. 6:30 am._Yes! _he said to himself. _I am finally learning to sleep in!_

He heard a loud bump come from the room down the hall. _Tohru!_ Kyo scrambled out of bed, hit his foot on the bed's frame, cursed, and ran down the hall to Tohru's room.

"Tohru!" He whispered as he knocked on her door.There came a muffled "Come in" and then another loud bang.

Kyo opened the door to see Tohru sprawled out on the floor, clothes and suitcases strewn about her person.She hurriedly began grabbing clothes and stuffing them into the bags.

"Tohru…what are you doing?" Kyo asked, looking concerned. "Didn't you know? Shigure-san bought us tickets to go on a television show! We are leaving today at 8!" Tohru explained, still cramming clothes in the already crammed bags.

"Shigure did…huh? What T.V. show?" Kyo stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"Temptation Island, Kyo-kun. He said something about it making his soap opera even better."Kyo fought the urge to beat Shigure into a pulp and then wrap him up as a gift and give him to Kureno.

"Tohru, you do know what that show is about, don't you?" Kyo looked at her big turquoise eyes. No, but I know it's on an island!" Tohru seemed pleases with herself for knowing. Um…It's a show where couples go and are tempted by other couples to see if they can stick together." Kyo blushed.

"How do you know? It sounds like a girl's show." Tohru got up and pulled another bag out from under her bed.

"I don't watch it or anything," Kyo said, turning red, "but I saw Shigure watching it with Ayame once."

"…"Tohru stared at him. "Kyo-kun, you might want to go pack. It's 7 o'clock now."

Kyo turned and trudged out of Tohru's room. _Man, what does Shigure have planned now?_ He thought as he went to Shigure's room. He knocked on the door, hard.

"KKKYYYOOO-KKKUUUNNN!" Shigure pounced on him and dragged him into his room. "I hope you are all packed and ready for your trip!" he said, smiling."You have issues," Kyo said, knocking Shigure's hand off of his shoulder.

"Why did you sign me and Tohru up for that stupid show anyway?" Kyo asked.

"I wanted my soap opera to go a step further." Shigure rummaged around in his desk drawer and pulled out a small camera.

"Say "fish" Kyo-kun! You are going to a romantic island with Tohru-kun!" Shigure exclaimed. And with that, he snapped the picture.

A/N. Please review! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me! . 


	2. At the Airport

A/N: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! I will try to update a lot!

Anyways, here is chapter 2!Yay!

Kyo heaved his bag onto his shoulder and stalked towards the baggage area. _Stupid Shigure! Does he just live to make my life miserable?_ Kyo thought. He dropped his bag onto the conveyor belt.

"Kyo? What's wrong? You don't look so happy!" Shigure popped up next to Kyo.

"Ahh!" Kyo fell down. "What are _you _doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Kyo asked. Shigure looked thoughtful and replied (much to Kyo's anger) "No, I haven't caused enough trouble. And besides, Kyo, you will get to meet young vivacious high school girls!"

" Some of them are in their 30's, you pervert." Kyo turned his back on Shigure, who was muttering something about girls again.

"Kyo-kun, look!" Tohru ran towards Kyo, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a large window. "Look at that plane! It's taking off! Isn't it pretty?"

"Tohru, you haven't ever been to an airport before, have you?" Kyo asked. _She is so cute, _he thought. Tohru made big puppy eyes and started to say, "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I didn't mean…" but Kyo cut her off.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Tohru." He said, gently hitting her on the head.

Tohru looked up at the orange headed teen and smiled.

"FLIGHT 23, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR AIRPLANE. IT WILL MOMENTARILY BE TAKING OFF," a voice came on over the intercom.

"Well, that would be you two lovebirds flight," Shigure once again popped up and proceeded to push the two towards the boarding gate. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Kyo yelled, but he was being pushed into a crowd with Tohru next to him. Shigure gave a sly smile and waltzed off.

"Thank God." Kyo elbowed a man next to him so he could get closer to Tohru, who had started drifting away in the crowd. "Kyo-kun, isn't this exciting? I have never been on a plane before! And I have never been on television either!" Tohru gasped.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't really choose this as the T.V. show I would go on." Kyo said. _I would go on a Jackie Chan movie or something…_

"Ow!" Tohru yelped in pain as a fat dude pushed her into a wall with his flab.

"Hey, Fatso, be careful where you are going! You could've hurt her!" Kyo exclaimed, yelling at the fat dude.

"Kyo-kun, it's okay, he didn't mean to, after all." Tohru had come back next to Kyo and was pulling him away from the fat dude (Sorry, but that is what I like calling him.)

"Gah, he should still watch where he is going!" Kyo said through gritted teeth. Tohru smiled.

"Kyo-kun, I don't feel so good…" Tohru muttered into the window. They had been on the plane for a few hours now, and Tohru had gotten sick from the nasty, stale peanuts.

"Tohru, it's okay. When we get off, I'm sure they'll have something for you," Kyo told her. He put his hand out to touch her forehead. "You don't have a fever," he commented.

Tohru gazed up at him and smiled feebly.

After about 5 minutes, the two were asleep. Kyo felt something on his shoulder and awoke. It was Tohru's head. _We probably hit some turbulence. _Kyo looked at Tohru and put his head on hers and fell back asleep.

_We must have hit some turbulence. _Tohru thought as she felt Kyo's head lean on hers._ Good. I wish I could see him now…_


	3. Arrival

A/N Thank you for the reviews. They really keep me going.

I still don't own Fruits Basket. Sob. And if i did...That would be cool.

Chapter 3

"Anakuri Fuchi and Doraku Gano…Check…" the man said. He was wearing a bright yellow suit and checking off couples as he went down the line of people.

"Oh my God, Tohru! Shigure put us on here as a couple! Gah!" Kyo whispered. They were at the very end. " I know, Kyo-kun! Isn't it exciting?" Tohru exclaimed. " It's a good thing we participated in that Something Cinderella-ish play!"

Kyo looked down. _I am going to have to pretend to be Tohru's boyfriend…YES!_

He punched his fist into the air.

"Eh..Kyo-kun? Are you okay?" Tohru asked. She looked at him, concerned.

"Huh? Y-yeah, Tohru, I'm good. I'm better than good, actually. I am great!" Kyo stated.

" Sohma Kyo and Honda Tohru…Che-… Where are they?" The man asked.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her towards the jaunty man. " Uh, that's us." Kyo pointed to himself and Tohru. Tohru nodded and blushed.

" 'kay, you two get your stuff and meet on the beach." The man turned and walked off to some part of the island.

"Uh, Tohru, I just remembered something," Kyo whirled about to look at his precious flower.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru said, staring at her Neko.

" Well, once we get at a certain part of the island, we will be put with others… Single people. That is where the couples usually ask themselves if the one I have now is really who I want." Kyo rushed. Since he and Tohru weren't really a couple, he didn't see why he felt like this. He felt really protective of her. He didn't want Tohru to be with another man. She could fall in love! With someone other than himself!

"W-what? They split us up?" Tohru stammered. She didn't like the fact that Kyo was going to be hanging out with another woman, but since they weren't going out, it wasn't any of her business.

"…" Kyo silently prayed that she got put with some loser. Who wore square glasses. And wore his pants up to his belly button. And had a really obnoxious voice. (Sorry if any of this offended anyone. I was thinking of Erkel when I wrote that…0.0)

Tohru prayed that Kyo would get put with a fat cow.

" So, Tohru, we had better put our stuff in our rooms." Kyo lifted his bag and started along the path that lead to the rooms.

"WAH!" Tohru squealed. Kyo turned around to see Tohru sprawled out in the grass. Kyo looked at her and then laughed. He put his bags down to help her up.

" Uh, um, I tripped over that earring!" Tohru gasped.

" Where?"

" Look over there!" Tohru pointed somewhere and quickly asked the author to write that there was indeed an earring on the ground. The author agreed.

" This earring," Tohru said, picking it up and giving a sly wink to the author who gave her a thumbs up.

" Oh. I see…" Kyo said, amused. _That Tohru… I hope while we are here she doesn't fall for someone else…_

A/N Kk, I know, kinda fluffy. But, that is what being on Temptation Island is all about, right, right? Please review.

Tohru: Thanks for the earring. It so fooled Kyo.

Kyo: I knew what happened.

Tohru:GASP You're here too? And how did you know?

Kyo: I read the story _and_ you whisper loud.

Tohru: …


	4. Partners and Trouble

A/N I am really happy that everyone enjoys the story. Please review some more! It's my motivation! Lol

Here it is: the amazing CHAPTER 4!

Kyo and Tohru stood side-by-side, waiting and wanting to be with each other every second until they got their new "partners". Kyo couldn't stand it. _God, this is worse than waiting for Shigure and Ayame to finish being weirdoes…and that's a freakin' long time!_

Tohru looked up at Kyo and traced her eyes along every part of his face. She wouldn't get to see him until the excruciating month was over. She wanted to remember him.

"Honda-san, your partner will be… Kitzua Chihon." The man in the yellow suit approached Tohru and led her to Chihon. She was stunned. Chihon had red hair and orange eyes. He was slim built, but muscular, like…_Kyo-kun!_ Tohru thought. _He reminds me of Kyo-kun!_

_Crap! He will remind her of me! She will…she'll…replace me with him._ Kyo thought mournfully. _I would rather kiss Yuki than have that happen! _Kyo clenched his fists so hard that he felt warm blood trickle down his palms.

"Sohma Kyo… Sohma-san, you will have the lovely Miin Asuka as your partner." He grabbed a reluctant Kyo and dragged him over to Asuka. Kyo grunted his hello. Asuka grimly nodded.

"Okay new couples, it's time to find your new rooms! And, might I add, they all have king sized beds. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Isn't that what you kids do nowadays? The wink nudge thing?" the man looked around. All the participants except Kyo and Chihon stared at him.

"What kind of sick, perverted comment is that?" Kyo and Chihon both demanded.

Kyo turned and glared at Chihon. Chihon did the same.

"STOP COPYING ME!" they both yelled.

_Freakin' a! He's worse than the nezumi! _Kyo gritted his theeth and clenched his already bleeding palms. Chihon glared back at Kyo and gritted his teeth.

"What do you see in that guy?" Chihon asked Tohru. " Eh? What do you mean?" Tohru gave her classic round eyes with no pupils and almost triangular upside down mouth bigger than her head look.

"Your boyfriend. What's his name… Kyo! What do you see in that guy?" Chihon glanced back over at Kyo, who was still gritting his teeth and making his palms bleed even more.

"Hmm… I don't really know. It's just something about him. Maybe it's his hair. Or his personality.(I have a question. Why does everyone like Kyo so much?) I can't really put my finger on it." Tohru pondered. _What is so intriguing about him? For some reason, I just can't get him out of my mind, but I don't even know why!_

"Heh. That your girl?" Kyo spun about. "What?"

Asuka stalked towards Kyo with her arms crossed. "The brownie. With the ginormaous turquoise eyes. Is that your girlfriend?" "Nnnyeah," Kyo replied stupidly.

Asuka looked quizzical. "Nnnyeah? What the crap does that mean?"

"Uhh, she is my girlfriend. Tohru, she's my girlfriend." Kyo tasted the words in his mouth. He liked the taste. _Never thought I'd actually say those words outloud…_

"That's weird. 'Cuz Chihon is _my_ boyfriend." Asuka looked at Kyo. " But he's not a very good boyfriend. He hardly ever calls me or anything. He… Why am I telling you this?" Asuka asked. She seemed to be lost for a moment.

"This way, this way to your rooms, ladies and gentlemen! Come on!" A skankily dressed girl was standing, or rather, posing next to a trail that led to a big hotel-looking building. "But, in order to get your room, you have to hug your new partner!

Kyo looked straight at Tohru. She looked sympathetic.

Kyo gulped. _Crap!_

A/N: Well, is it good? I decided to leave a cliffy on this chapter. You won't believe what happens. Ha-ha! By the way, I was originally going to call Chihon Chiko, but that sounded weird, so I came up with Chihon. I think it means Book of Blood or something… Chiko means Blood child or Child of blood according to my google translations… Please RandR!I beg of you! lol! And don't worry about the cliffy. I update a lot, as you can see…lol!


	5. No!

A/N: Okay, I have decided that I will make chappie 5 interesting… Especially since poor Kyo has to hug Asuka before he can go into the resort. HAHA!

Chapter 5

_First I get put on this stupid show and then Tohru gets taken away from me and now this? _Kyo thought bitterly. _I can't take it!_

"Ready Honda-san? Before you can go into your room you have to hug Chihon-kun!" The scarcely dressed girl said in a singsong voice.

"Tohru…" Kyo growled. _If that dude touches her I am going to pulverize him!_

Chihon leaned in towards Tohru. Kyo saw Tohru brace herself and then…Chihon hugged Tohru. Tohru didn't hug him back, but it made Kyo's blood boil.

Kyo struggled against the hold of Asuka as he tried to reach Chihon, but he and Tohru had already started walking down the path.

"Kyo-kun and Asuka-san! Ready?" Kyo realized that they were the last people left outside and quickly turned red. He couldn't hug Asuka(and I am pretty positive you all know why…) because of the curse! He looked into the bushes and saw hidden cameras everywhere; the world was watching him. Then if he hugged Asuka, the world would see him transform. There was no way Hatori could suppress that many memories.

Kyo took a deep breath and said "No." The skank looked shocked. "What?" she said dumbly.

"You heard me. I said no," Kyo replied, his red eyes staring straight at her.

"You don't have a choice. You have to hug her to get into your room," the girl said matter-of-factly. "Now hug her."

"NO. Are you deaf?" Kyo asked, feeling his temper rising. "Hug her or you don't get a room. You must not understand the circumstances…" the girl started until Kyo yelled at her.

"No, APPARENTLY _YOU_ DON'T UNDERSTAND THE CIRCUMSTANCES!I _CAN'T _HUG HER!I CAN'T TELL YOU THE REASON!" Kyo got the little plus sign anger marks on his head.

"Then you can't go inside." The girl took Asuka by the arm and whisked her away to the resort, leaving Kyo alone outside.

"Well, at least it's not raining," Kyo said. He found a shack and climbed onto it's roof.

Then it started to rain.

Kyo: You sicken me, Kyolyn.

Me: Hahaha!

As the rain came down in buckets, Kyo became frustrated. _It's not my freakin' fault if I am cursed! Gah! _He jumped down from the roof, desperate to get out of the rain and into the shack. He grabbed the handle and pulled. It didn't budge. _Crap! It's locked!_

Kyo prepared himself to kick down the door. "Hiiii-yya-ow!" Kyo had tried a spinning kick but only managed to hit his toe on the doorknob. _Oh, it's on now!_ He savagely thought. (Why he was thinking savage thoughts to a door I have no idea 0.0)

He tried to punch a hole through the door, but it was fresh oak wood. Kyo couldn't break it until it was at least a week old. _Crap! Can anything else go wrong!_ Kyo thought.

He found a dead tree and broke off one of its branches. _Haha! I have you now, you evil shack!_ Kyo swung the branch at the window and then…the branch broke.

Kyo: You don't like me do you?

Me: I do like you, but I want to make your temper rise! Haha!

Kyo: I hate you.

Finally, Kyo had given in to the exhaustion. _Wait, if no one is guarding the trail, then what is to keep me from going inside anyway?_ Kyo could have kicked himself.

_Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that in the first place!_

Kyo stormed down the flooding trail until he reached the hotel/resort thingy.

Walking through the front doors, he felt like such an idiot. _Why didn't I just do this in the first place?_ Kyo thought angrily. _Gah, I wonder what the nezumi would think if he were to see me now? And I wonder what Tohru would think?_

**BACK IN JAPAN:**

Yuki: Hahaha! Baka-Neko, doesn't he know that you can't break oak until it's a week old! Hahaha!

**BACK ON THE ISLAND:**

Kyo found his room and opened the door.

_Crap._ He thought his eyes taking in the room. _We got the Paris suite._

"And here is the triumphant return!" Asuka laughed from the corner of the room.

She put down her book, _A SUMMER COLORED SIGH_.

"You actually like that junk?" Kyo retched. "Yeah. Why? Oh, and there is only one bed, and I am not sharing with you." Asuka said.

"…I call the floor then!" Kyo angrily began to make his pallet.

**IN THE NEXT ROOM:**

" Thank you for letting me have the bed, Chihon," Tohru mumbled as she began to drift off to sleep.

"No problem, Tohru," Chihon said as he made his pallet.

A/N: This one is longer since cutee2054 asked for me to make my chapters longer… I felt like making Kyo hug Asuka at first yesterday, but then I changed my mind! R&R please! Oh, and I want my cookie, I-luv-kyo-kun! Lol jk( read the reviews if you don't get that )


	6. Bad Tohru, Bad!

A/N I will try to make my chapters longer… If I don't run out of ideas for the chapters! I have the basic layout of the story in my head, but I make up the details and stuff as I go. That's just how I write…0.0 R&R pleasies! Oh, and I just have one, tiny question: Am I putting in too much fluff? Please tell me if I am

Chapter 6

Kyo awoke to seeing a leg hanging off the huge bed. A bare leg. _Wow, that- NO NO NO! Tohru is for me! Not this-this Asuka! Although she does have nice legs- STOP THAT!_

"I sound just like Shigure…," Kyo muttered. Asuka stirred.

"Eh? Kyo-san, what is it?" she said groggily.

"Nothing, just thinking of my cousin…," Kyo sat up and was fixing to take his shirt of when he remembered that Asuka was still in the room.

"Yeah, you might wanna get dressed somewhere else." Asuka put her head back underneath the blankets and began to snore loudly.

"Yeah, you might wanna…Pff, as if I didn't know," Kyo mimicked. He grabbed his clothes and went into the private bathroom to change.

As he was putting on his shirt, he couldn't help but hear people talking in the room next door. Kyo strained his kitty ears to catch a word or two and to see who it was.

"…Please…one little one…Tohru, forget…Kyo."

Kyo wanted to hear more, but he was in a rage. In anger he forgot to put on a shirt and kicked through the wall.

"You… You worthless, filthy, piece of crap! How dare you even go near Tohru! How dare you!" Kyo hissed at Chihon. Chihon had Tohru backed up into a corner and had trapped her with his arms.

"K-Kyo-san, no! Don't hurt him! Please, Kyo-san!" Tohru wailed. "Please!"

Kyo glared at Tohru.

"Kyo-_san_? Since when did I become Kyo-_san_? What happened to Kyo-_kun_?" Kyo growled.

Tohru hung her head and looked at her shoes.

Kyo turned back to Chihon. "Look at what you've done to Tohru! You have turned her mind away from me! I will kick your ass for that."

Kyo threw his fist through the air and it hit Chihon's face with a dull thunk. Chihon didn't even blink. Not even a shudder.

Kyo stood, dumbfounded, as Chihon stood perfectly motionless.

_At least Yuki blinks or flinches when I hit him! This dude is like a freakin' statue! A FREAKIN' STATUE!_ Kyo attempted to kick Chihon, but Chihon grabbed his foot in midair, twisted at, and sent Kyo sprawling on the floor.

It was at this moment that Asuka decided to come through the hole in the wall.

Her long bubble-gum pink(sry, couldn't think of another color to…well, I cant give it away…heh heh.) hair brushed kyos cheek as she bent over him. She placed her hand on his head and then strode over to Chihon.

"Do you realize what you have done? You have justembarrassed yourself on television. If you would've killed him, the whole world would have know that you were a murderer. And you too, Kyo. Everybody in the world just saw what a wuss you are when you fight in a rage. How sad. If I were you, I wouldn't go to school until I graduated." (That doesn't make a lot of sense, but it does to me if I think about it…)

Tohru came out of the fetal position in the corner and stood up next to Chihon.

"It's my fault," she said. All eyes in the room (except for her own eyes, DUH) were on her. "Chihon was talking to me and I was … Kyo-san, did you overhear Chihon-kun?"

Tohru looked deep into Kyo's red eyes. Kyo felt like she was looking into his soul…and he didn't like it one bit.

"_Honda-san_, if it was your fault in the first place, then why didn't you butt in?" Kyo was hurt. He had loved her, and look at what she did to him. _Rejection hurts. _Kyo turned about and walked through the hole that he made. (I dunno if he had to duck, or what cuz I haven't decided how big the hole is. . )

"Kyo-san…" Tohru mumbled. _I feel awful. What have I done to make Kyo-kun so angry? I have never seen him act like this towards me before…_Tohru gripped her skirt in frustration. _Kyo-kun, what have I done?_

A/N: This one was a lil…odd. I dunno what kind of mood it is. Dark maybe? Oh well. Kyo is mad at Tohru, and Tohru is regretful. From the Wonderful Keyboard of Kyolyn! What will I think of next?

Kyo: Why did I get mad a Tohru again?

Me: You thought she was cheating on you.

Kyo: She was! You typed it!

Me: Key word there: THOUGHT

Tohru: Yeah, thought.

Me: No, you really were. If he hadn't have come in when I said, Chihon would've kissed you.

Tohru:Oh.

p.s. Asuka has bubble-gum pink hair that is about the length of Rin's. She has really pale skin with pink cheeks. She is tall, too. I was looking at my grandmother's china doll when I was making this description…0.0


	7. Thoughts of You

A/N Hello again! I had volleyball camp yesterday, so I didn't get to write much…But anywayz, here is chapter 7!throws confetti on everything Yay!

Chapter 7

Kyo stood into the wind, his orange hair billowing out behind him. After he had walked out of the room through the hole, he had decided he was going to have some alone time. Now he stood on the edge of the beach, listening to the waves of the ocean and thinking about Tohru.

_Why did she do that? Was it something I did? Or just the temptation of being on Temptation Island? Is that why I got the temptation to keep Tohru from being tempted and falling into temptation on Temptation Island? Why am I saying temptation so much?_

As Kyo battled with these thoughts, he saw a lone figure standing a few yards away from him. It was Tohru.

"Kyo-san, hello!" Tohru said, waving at Kyo.

"Honda-san…" Kyo grimly returned. _Tohru is the last person on Earth that I would want to see right now. I would rather see the nezumi…_

**SHIGURE'S HOUSE, JAPAN**

Yuki: THAT FREAKIN' A CAT STOLE HANDA-SAN'S NAME THAT I GAVE HER! I WILL KILL HIM!

Shigure: Calm yourself, Yuki-kun. There is only one way to settle this…FOR US TO GO TO TEMPTATION ISLAND TOGETHER! I mean, you could pass off for a girl, and I would get to meet all the young vivacious high school girls!

Yuki: I would rather eat my own liver… And I hate liver!

Shigure: I'll give you _cheese_!

Yuki: How about, you go with Ayame and I will go with…Machi…

Shigure: OOOHH, YUKI IS IN LOVE!

Yuki: Shut up, freakin' Inu! **Locks Shigure in his dog house**.

**BACK ON TEMPTATION ISLAND**

"Kyo-san, I'm sorry about today, but Chihon-kun is a very nice person. You should get to know him. He is really nice to me, like you and Yuki-kun. Kyo-san, are you listening?" Tohru rambled.

Actually, Kyo was not listening. He was busy thinking about all the ways he would disembowel Chihon. _I think I like the one with the surgical equipment…Yeah, that one is good._ Kyo smiled slightly while thinking of the gory details.

"Kyo-san, what is so funny?" Tohru asked, still not noticing that Kyo wasn't paying a lick of attention to her.

_It's useless._ Tohru stared at the waves and listened to their sweet sounds. _No matter what I do, Kyo-kun just won't forgive me. Please, Kyo-kun, come back to me!_

_It's useless._ Kyo stared at the waves and watched the tiny fish darting here and there. _No matter what, all she will think about is that freakin' a Chihon. Tohru, why'd you leave me?_

"Thru, you had better get back into our room. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Chihon said, wrapping a jacket around Tohru's fragile shoulders. _Next time, Kyo-kun._

**BACK IN JAPAN**

Yuki put his bag down on the very same conveyor belt that Kyo and Tohru had put their bags on when they were still happy and before that rat CHIHON came into their lives. (Who thinks CHIHON should be killed off in the last chapter? Please answer.)

Machi came up beside him and put her bag onto the conveyor belt also.

"YUUUKKKIIII! MMMYYY LLLIIITTTTTTLLEEE BBBRRROOTTTHHHEERR!" Ayame tackled Yuki and hugged him so tight that Yuki died. The end. Lol, jk

Ayame tackled Yuki and hugged him so tight that Yuki turned blue.

"Aaya, if you do that every time you see Yuki, you will end up killing him one of these days…" Shigure picked a struggling Ayame off (No, Gure-san! We must rekindle our brotherly love!) of Yuki and proceeded to whisk him off to God knows where.

"Yuki, I didn't know that you had a brother," Machi said quietly. "Yeah, well, he is a bit of an embarrassment to me, so I never tell anyone about him." Yuki walked towards the boarding gate. He felt something on his arm and looked down to see Machi clinging to him.

Suddenly embarrassed, she let go of Yuki's arm and stammered, "I-I didn't want to…didn't want to get lost."

Yuki took her arm and held onto it. "I wouldn't want you to get lost," he said. Machi turned a deep red and looked away.

"BROTHER! YOU ARE NOW HAVING YOU SECOND ROMANTIC FANTASY! My little brother, all grown up and- and having men's romantic fantasies! Sob Gure-san, do you happen to have a tissue?" Ayame sobbed.

**BACK ON THE ISLAND**

**_Kyo is mad at me for some reason. _**Tohru wrote into her diary.

**I wonder what I could have done? When I try to talk to him, he won't listen. He won't listen to what I have to say. Doesn't he realize that I love him? I love you, Kyo.**

Tohru finished writing and turned off her flashlight.

A/N This one was really fluffy in my opinion. I think that I will put in more funny parts since the King is now in the story. Lol. I just felt like writing a story with him in it. Dunno why, tho. And now we have to parts to the story! Yuki (grrr) is coming to kick Kyo's butt for stealing Tohru's nickname that he gave her. Hahaha. I'll leave you to wonder weather he will or won't, though.

-Kyolyn


	8. Kyonkichi's Competition

A/N I am happy that I update fast too.:) And, ok, I will let Chihon live…for now. He will die in the last chapter in the author's notes. Is that okay with everyone? Kool. Here are some answers to the questions and comments placed in the reviews:

As I said earlier, I won't kill Chihon until the last chapter in the author's notes. Kyo calls Tohru Honda-san now because he is angry that Tohru calls him Kyo-san. Heh heh. And Yuki is going to attempt to kill Kyo for it. Well, here is Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Tohru sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes. She reached under her mattress for her diary…but it was gone.

_Oh no! My diary, where is it?_ Tohru panicked. She glanced over to the pallet where Chihon was sleeping, and was relieved to see that he didn't have it. Looking over at the hole in the wall (they never got around to fixing it . ) she saw the little yellow book. Just before a hand with long and slender fingers snatched it up.

_No! No, please no!_ Tohru scrambled out of bed and tripped over the carpet. She hastily got up and ran towards the hole in the wall.

"No! Please, give me back my…" Tohru started, but a familiar face cut her off.

"So, this book belongs to you, Honda-san?" Yuki said smiling.

"Yuki-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Honda-san, can't you think of a reason?" Kyo stalked up behind Yuki, his arms crossed. "He came here to kick my but because I am calling you Honda-san."

It hurt Kyo to talk so mean to Tohru, the only person he would give anything for, but she had hurt him even more. _This pain is nothing compared to the amount she has hurt me._

"Yuki-kun, that still doesn't fully explain what you are doing here. Isn't this a couples show?" Tohru asked. She leaned forward, hoping for a good story.

"Well, Shigure originally offered to be my partner, but I turned him down. So he came here with Ayame, and I came here with Machi. But, now that they've split us up, Shigure is with some girl called Nowatsuke Kiti, Machi is with Bonataru Jin-kun, and I am with…" Yuki was grasped by unseen hands and ripped away from the conversation.

"Ummm… Kyo-san?" Tohru looked up at Kyo to see what had happened, but he stood still and silent.

_Why won't he even talk to me now? _Tohru wondered. "Yuki-kun, you simply must tell me who you were talking to! I wouldn't know anyone on this planet who wouldn't wish to talk to me, the most handsome and dazzling man,uh, woman alive!" a voice came from out of Tohru's viewing range.

A/N Hahahahahaha! You guessed it. I couldn't resist. I partnered Yuki with the one person he hates more than anyone else: Aaya! Hahahaha! I am so mean to Yuki.lol. He deserves it for trying to take Tohru away from Kyo!

Ayame's long silver hair came flipping and whipping through the hole as Yuki pushed him away.

"Eh? What is this? Ah, Tohru-chan!" Ayame whirled onto Tohru, smothering her in his drabble.

" My, my, Tohru! Trying to find romance at this age! I couldn't blame you for being sooo grateful that I came! No, no there is no need to thank me! I will do what ever I can to help Shigure, Yuki, and probably the most out of all, Kyonkichi's little flower!" He pointed at Kyo, who stared dumbfounded.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVY REAMRK IS THAT? AND DON'T CALL ME KYONKICHI!" Kyo exploded.

(Oops, I forgot that Chihon was still here the whole time sleeping. Well, I guess I had better wake him up now.lol)

Chihon stirred and sat up. Seeing the silver haired Ayame drabble, the gray aired Yuki hide his face in shame, Tohru cringing away from Ayame, Asuka standing quietly in the background, and Kyo very red and shaking his fist at Ayame must have been to much for him to handle in the morning.

"Ummm… I'm going downstairs to get breakfast. Don't bother coming to get me," Chihon commented, then walked out of the door without bothering to get dressed.

"Well, who was that, Tohru?" Ayame winked and nudged Tohru two times.

"Uh, that's, my um," Tohru muttered, turning beet red.

"That's her _partner_, Chihon." Kyo spat the words almost as if they were a nasty bug that he tried to eat while his cat instincts took over.

"Well, I can see that Kyonkichi is going to have a little competition," Ayame grinned.

"SHUT-UP! God, you are annoying," Kyo remarked. _Competition with Chihon? I think Tohru's already decided who she wants to be with._

_Competition? With Chihon? Chihon could never take the place of Kyo-kun in my heart!_ Tohru anxiously thought, hoping nobody could tell what she was thinking.

_Who the crap is Chihon? Was he that dude who's appearance was just the opposite of Kyo?_ Yuki pondered, getting even more confused.

_Hahaha, I am sooooo calling Hatori and telling him about this one when I find a phone!_ Ayame thought, gleaming with the excitement of what Hatori would say.

_Hmm… Chihon had better not be cheating on me…_ Asuka steamed.

_Should I get the eggs or the waffles?_ Chihon debated silently.

_I can't wait to go to the beach and see all the young vivacious high school girls in their swimming suits!_ Shigure thought excitedly.

_Wow! I can't believe Sissy's on Temptation Island!_ Kisa thought.

_I wonder if Mogeta will become as big as pokemon?_ Hiro wondered.

_Will my hair ever grow longer?_ Rin tugged at her hacked locks.

_Yay! I want ice cream and… Oh, look! A butterfly!_ Momiji ran off to chase it.

_How did I end up in this Fanfiction? A mystery…_ Haru stared blankly at the world around him created by my words.

_I'm sorry! I'm not supposed to be in this particular fanfiction! I am intruding! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry x9000_ Ritsu apologized.

_I wonder when Ayame will call me to tell me about his latest adventure…_ Hatori stared at the phone.

_Kyo-kun! How dare you be in love with Tohru!_ Kagura raged.

_I wonder where Arisa is?_ Kureno thought.

_Heh heh. I am a girl. Heh heh. So few of them know…_ Akito laughed.

_Omg! I can't believe that I put in all those thoughts! Oh well. There was chapter 8, everyone! R&R, please!_ I thought before I typed.lol.


	9. A Little Twist haha

A/N Sorry, every one! I have been moving into a different state and I have been trying to get used to my new school and all that jazz. Who knew that it would take me freakin' forever to move? Well, we just got moved in, so I finally got my internet hooked up like, yesterday. :P! Anywayz, here is chappie 9! Ty for being so patient, and I am really sorry that it took so long!

Chapter 9

Kyo awoke to the sound of Asuka stirring on the bed. He groaned and looked up into the eyes of…Haru?

"Gah!" Kyo sat up and got himself entangled in his pallet's blankets.

As he stared, Haru silently went through the hole in the wall into Tohru's bedroom. Kyo struggled out of his pallet and skidded into Tohru's room to see what Haru was up to. Kyo stood, awestruck, at the sight before him. Haru was leaning over Tohru, and…

"Gah!" Kyo woke in a cold sweat. _Why would I dream that Haru was kissing Tohru_? Kyo shook his head and sat up in his pallet. He shook the blankets off of himself and stalked over to the hole.

Tohru was sleeping on the bed…or was she? Kyo leaned forward and used his cat hearing to listen for her voice. He listened for about a minute, and hearing nothing, turned away.

_I must be a sick perv, looking in on her while she's asleep. Am I turning into Shigure?_ He scratched his head and his orange cat ears appeared on top of his head. _Is that… Tohru?_ He crept back towards the hole and lay in the shadows.

" Kyo-kun, why are you being mean to me? What did I do?" Tohru quietly mumbled into her pillow. "Kyo-kun, please don't be mad at me any longer. I don't think I- I don't think I can take it."

Kyo shivered. _Why was she acting like that? She was getting cozy with Chihon, so she is the one that should be sorry._ Kyo thought. But he couldn't push away the thought that maybe he had taken it all wrong. _Maybe I over-reacted. Maybe… Maybe I am jealous._

"Kyo-kun, I just wanted to become friends with Chihon, so I wouldn't seem like a cold, heartless wench on television!" Tohru whispered into her pillow.

Kyo listened intently, and was about to go and tell Tohru that it was okay, that he was here and that he was sorry he over-reacted, when he heard the low voice of Chihon.

(This has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I heard an awesome joke yesterday, and it was kinda dirty. Yeah. Just felt like telling somebody that. Okay, koolio….Yeah. If you want to hear it, e-mail me at Awesomeness. Okay, back to the story. Cool.)

"Tohru, why are you crying? Didn't I tell you that Kyo wasn't the guy for you? He left you for Asuka. He never liked-"

"What…did…you…just…say, you worthless waste of skin?" Kyo heard a ringing in his ears. All he could see was Chihon staring at him and Tohru looking mournfully at him.

Kyo stomped over to Chihon and grabbed him by his neck and thrust him into the air.

"I said, what did you just say?" Kyo said through clenched teeth. He glared directly into Chihon's orange eyes with his red ones.

"I said that even though you may be a cat, Kyo Sohma, I am better for Tohru." Chihon grabbed Kyo's fist and flung him across the room. Kyo landed on his feet and gaped.

"W-what did you just say?" Kyo stammered.

"You heard me, Neko."

_What the crap is going on here!_ Kyo thought desperately._ He knows about me! Maybe even about all the Sohmas!_

"I know all about you Sohmas. I know all about the possession, the naughty author Shigure, the hermaphrodite Akito, and even the no-sense-of-direction-cow. I have studied all these for years upon years, generation upon generation. My father passed on his knowledge to me, and his father to him, and so on."

Kyo stared in wonder at Chihon.

_Who is this guy?_

A/N: Hahaha, a cliffie. I know, you must hate me, but that's okay. I have friends who love me.Lol. I really wanted to make everyone hate Chihon eveb more, so I threw in this little twist. I'm awesome, I know. Lol. And once again, I am sooooo sorry for not posting in forever. **tear,sob,wail**. Please forgive me. **I grab Ritsu so he can apologize for me**

Ritsu: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I am sooooooooo sooooorrrryyyyyy! I will apologize to the world IIIII'MMMMM SOOOO SOOOOORRRYYYYY! times infinity cubed to the infinity-ith power. I think. I'm confuzzled. (haha, Shiggy, I stole ure word.)

P.S. Shiggy is like, my bff in the whole world. Just thought u might wanna know that. :)


	10. The Last One

A/N: Sob I have woefully decided that I will be ending this fanfic. I might come out with a sequel, though, if I get enough reviews asking for one. I already have a couple of ideas in mind. Oh, and ty for the nice reviews, and iceball, I appreciate the nice review. I also have an idea in my head for a whole new fanfic, but I wont give away the secret. If I do make it, it will probably be longer than this one. Kool!

Kyo: Cut the crap and get on with the story. I'm freakin tired of just sitting here looking at Chihon.

Me: Fine. See if you live. Hmph.

Chapter 10

Kyo stared at Chihon, and frantically hoped that all the cameramen were asleep for the time being. Otherwise, everyone would know his secret.

_He knows, he knows, he knows!!_

"Now, Neko, I will expose you and the rest of the Sohma 14 for what they truly are: FREAKS!" Chihon ran towards Kyo and rammed his foot into Kyo's side.

Kyo tumbled through the air and landed in a heap in the corner. He struggled to his feet.

"Kyo-kun!!" Tohru's cry gave Kyo more strength, and he got shakily up to his knees.

"You're gonna pay for that, Chihon," Kyo lunged towards Chihon and aimed a right hook at his fat, obnoxious face. Kyo's fist hit its mark.

Chihon was knocked sideways from the force of the blow, and when he turned to face Kyo once more, blood was gushing from his nose. His fat, ugly nose with a wart. And the wart had a hair on it. Lol, jk.

"Ow, Neko. But a cat is no match for a human. Isn't that right, Tohru?" Chihon grabbed Tohru and held her against him, a knife at her throat.

"Kyo-kun! Help!" Tohru yelped.

Kyo shot venom at Chihon.

"That's it, Chihon. Now you've gone too far. Don't you ever, ever touch Tohru, or I'll have to kick your freakin' a to the moon. Do I make myself clear?" Kyo marched towards Chihon, Who put the blade against Tohru's skin.

"Not another step, or your precious little flower will wilt forever."

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks. He stared woefully at Tohru, then glared at Chihon with malice.

"Kyo, who are you talking to?" Yuki poked his head through the hole in the wall.

Kyo nodded his head towards Chihon and Tohru. Yuki went unnoticed by Chihon who was staring daggers at Kyo. Yuki slowly shook his head to tell Kyo that he understood, and then disappeared to the Fairy dimension. Lol, jk.

No, he just went into the hall.

Kyo meanwhile was still glaring daggers at Chihon, who still had a knife against Tohru's throat.

"You really are no match for me, Neko. Look at you. It's pathetic. You can't even beat a rat. You are like…Tom and Jerry. Except, you are stupider than Tom." Chihon smirked at Kyo, his orange eyes dancing with glee.

At this, Kyo lunged at Chihon, who was taken by surprise. Catching him around his middle, he knocked him backwards into the wall. Tohru barely managed to evade Kyo's lunge. There was a small trickle of blood running down the length of her neck.

Chihon had his back slammed into the wall from the force of Kyo's lunge. Head spinning, he glanced up at Kyo and rolled at the last second to avoid having his face bashed in by Kyo's foot.

Kyo flipped around, trying to find his opponent, but to no avail. Chihon had disappeared.

Kyo raced over to Tohru, who had been bleeding all over the floor. No, jk. She was just laying there watching.

"Tohru, are you okay? Are you hurt? (well, duh she's hurt, idiot.)" Kyo leaned towards Tohru, his red eyes searching her chocolate ones. "Kyo-kun….." Tohru managed to say, " I'm sorry for making this happen." She raised herself up and leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder. " I'm sorry that we even came on this show. If we would have just stayed home…" her voice trailed off.

Kyo wrapped his arms around her, letting her know that it was okay.

Meanwhile, in the hall:

Yuki crouched behind a maid service cart thingy, waiting for Chihon to appear. He just had a feeling that, once the fight was over, Chihon would come running down the hall.

Sure enough, after about 30 seconds, Chihon's red hair came flying into view. Yuki, being the wuss that he is, didn't want to fight him. Instead, he stuck his foot out and tripped Chihon as he was running at full speed.

":OW!" Chihon exclaimed as he crashed into the ground. The resounding crash that echoed through the halls alerted the security guards and woke the cameramen.

They all came helter-skelter into the hallway, fumbling with their baseball bat things and cameras. Film rolling, Chihon glared daggers at Yuki, who was still crouching behind the cart.

"Hey, you. What do you think you are doing?" A huge security guard picked Chihon up by the nape of his neck.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The man scrutinized Chihon's face, eyeing every feature.

"Oh! He's on America and Japan's Most Wanted! He's the lunatic who raves about there being a family of Zodiacs! Oh my goodness!" A cameraman with freckles screamed. He jumped out the nearest window, but not before telling Chihon "Shame on you!"

The security guard chuckled and said, "We lose so many good cameramen that way…" He got his handcuffs out from his belt and clipped them onto Chihon's wrists.

Chihon, gave a long look at Yuki, then turned and attacked the security guards. He punched, kicked, and tickled his way to the window, where he also jumped out. From the ground he called: " I shall find a way to prove it to the world! Ahahahahahahahahaaaaa!" Then he ran away. Yuki went back to Japan cause he got tired of crouching. Shigure became a new cameraman in place of the one who jumped out of the window. Asuka became a celebrated pop artist, known as Pink.

Kyo and Tohru, clinging to each other in the room still, looked into each other eyes.

" Well, this really was a Temptation Island." Kyo murmured into Tohru's ear.

"How so, Kyo-kun?" Tohru gazed into his red eyes.

"Because, for as long as I have known you Tohru, I have never felt so tempted to kiss you." Kyo tilted Tohru's head up to his own and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
